


鸣终

by Dempster



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 他来了 - Freeform, 请闭眼 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 09:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dempster/pseuds/Dempster





	鸣终

*道路千万条，ooc警告第一条  
*谢晗拥有毕忠良的记忆  
*傅子遇是后来想起苏三省的记忆  
*abo设定 b变o  
*囚禁play有  
*有道具和暴力血腥等谜之重口

“你等会，我晚点给你查出来，我现在在地铁上。”……又是他跑腿。

傅子遇挂了电话，拥挤的地铁里显得格外闷热，还好是春天，不然他都不想在这待下去。

恍惚间，感觉空气有些异样，闷闷的，一股奇怪的香味涌入脑髓。反应过来的傅子遇一个激灵，连忙捂住口鼻。

温热的胸膛贴上了他的后背，一只有力的大手把他的手拿了下来，另一只手附上他的腰。

傅子遇下意识地挣开他的手，奈何身边都是人，根本施展不开来，只能给手施加压力试图让他松开。

“嘘一一别乱动。”充满磁性的声音在耳边响起，身后的人抚摸着他的脖子，顺着他的锁骨手慢慢地往下移。一股铁锈味徘徊在鼻端，信息素？中间还夹杂着一点腥甜，是…血腥味的？

“你是谁？？”傅子遇被呛得立马屏息，他是Beta，自然不会对它有什么反应。

对方的手在钻进他的胸膛后就停住了。

由于迷药的原因，傅子遇的意识变得越来越模糊，腿开始发软，被身后的人支撑住才没摔倒。

“居然是Beta。”对方轻声嘀咕着，捏了把他的臀部，“挺翘的，还能用。”

傅子遇一咬牙，暗叫不好，明摆着是遇上发情的变态了。

“我又不是omega，你发情别找我啊…哥们...”他试探性地开口，右手慢慢地伸进裤袋。实在不行的话，只能求救了。

“没关系，只要是你就行，My prey。”这种迷药的药效是让人逐渐失去意识，等地铁到站的时候，傅子遇已经不省人事了。

谢晗把他抱了出来，随手把他口袋里的小玩意扔在地上。

和我耍小聪明，还嫩了点。

在机缘巧合之下，谢晗拥有了毕忠良的记忆，刚开始他还有些错愕，…他的前世吗？

他脑海一直徘徊着一个画面，他忘不掉。忘不掉那个在刑讯室里，花白的身子随着男人的动作一晃一晃，上下两处的嘴被肏得只能发出断断续续的咽呜。

他的身子被多少人干过？听说后来影佐对他有兴趣，把他当宠物养了一阵子。后来因为某些原因被扔去当了军妓，至于他最后的生死，谁知道呢？

不过，他不喜欢别人玩过的玩具，他嫌他脏，别人碰过的东西他一向不屑。食之无味，味同嚼蜡。

他叫什么名字来着？哦，苏三省。真是个叫人怀念的野狗啊。同时，也是个叫人念念不忘的尤物，是他曾经的眼中钉，或者说，是即将把他拖入深渊的水鬼。

也许这就是命运吧，机缘巧合之下，他居然看见了一副和他一模一样的面孔，还是在他的敌人身边。

傅.子.遇？啧，也是个不错的玩物。

傅子遇在沉睡中微微动了一下，并没有感受到外界的危险正在步步逼近。等他的意识逐渐清醒过来时，双手动弹不得。

刺眼的光映入眼帘，照的他眼睛生疼，本能地闭上双眼。

“不舒服？”谢晗把正对着他的灯移开，傅子遇慢慢地睁开眼，在看见谢晗的那一刻浑身一震：“谢晗？！”糟糕，他这是栽在敌人手里了。

“可以这么说，你也可以叫我一一一毕忠良。”他不紧不慢地说着，心里倒是有些期待傅子遇的反应。

傅子遇有些发懵，他的另一个身份吗？想舒展一下身子，奈何四肢被束缚着，力气才刚恢复不少。怀顾四周，是预料之中的漆黑一片，空气中还有些淡淡的消毒水味。而他，看样子应该是在手术台上。

“你想做什么？把我当人质？还是把我杀了。”

可惜了，他并没有苏三省的记忆。 “啧啧，如果你是这么理解‘prey’的话，那就错了。”

左手腕被抬了起来，涂上冰凉的针头扎进肌肉里，毫无防备的刺疼让他一个激灵。

随着液体被推入，傅子遇的手有些发抖，拼命地往里缩却敌不过谢晗的手劲。

“别乱动，一会就好了。”一管肌肉松弛剂打入傅子遇体内，等药效上来了，就解开他的手脚翻过来。

一管麻醉药打进他脖子的静脉里，傅子遇想要挣扎却什么劲都使不上，无力地咬着牙不知道他下面会做出什么。

看着谢晗起身，慢悠悠地穿上手术服，戴上手套。把手术工具一个个拿出来，手指轻轻地敲打在器具上。

消毒水的味道飘散开来，这味道对他来说并不陌生，有够呛的。

眼见着谢晗把一个装着奇怪器官的罐子从保险柜拿了出来，看着那红褐色的腺体，傅子遇不由得一怔。

他再蠢也能猜到他的意图了。

“为什么要这么做？”看着他把泡在液体里的，鲜活的腺体放在他面前，傅子遇起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“我之前想了想，还是不能太将就了，如果是Omega的你的话，会更加美味吧。”他把手术刀放在傅子遇的后颈摩挲着，尽管他现在可能已经感觉不到什么。

那为什么会是他？“你要操纵我去威胁薄靳言？还是你妄想从我口中得出什么情报。”

“不不不，如果说是‘谢晗’的话……他可能会这么做。但我不只是‘谢晗’，我从头到尾想要的，只有苏三省。准确的说，是现在的你，傅子遇。

傅子遇脑子涨的发昏，药效越来越强烈，连说话都开始断断续续的。“苏…三省…是…谁？”

没等他得到谢晗的回复，麻醉剂的药效直接把他击垮，傅子遇眼前一黑，沉沉地昏了过去。

谢晗微微笑着，看着眼前这任人宰割的猎物，挥动着手里的手术刀。刺下，深入，划开。殷红的血流了出来，血腥味一涌而出，和他的信息素倒是很搭。

植入腺体后，浑身赤裸的傅子遇被泡在Omega培养液里躺着，洁白的身躯显得十分诱人。

最隐秘的地方被毫无保留地暴露在谢晗面前，让他总忍不住想直接要了他。不过，在改造完成之前，要是要忍一忍。

面对这样的改造总不会一帆风顺的，很快，傅子遇的身体就产生了排斥反应。

看着他的眉头紧紧皱起，身子开始发颤，就像濒死的人鱼。

很疼吧，腺体正在和身体融合着，和他的血脉链接起来。

漫长的等待总是让人失去耐心的，半个月过去了，傅子遇还是得躺在培养液里，他并不担心会有外界的干扰。

毕竟，以前的谢晗会出现的失误，毕忠良可以补上。有时候人活久了，老谋深算的人堆积下来的经验总是难能可贵的。

傅子遇沉睡了很久，期间有时会发生不良反应。有时身体会不断地抽搐，谢晗看着他一脸痛苦的样子，精致的脸上毫无气色。

不知不觉伸手进培养液里，像是抚摸一件爱不释手的玩具一样抚摸着他的脸颊。这段时间都是打的营养液，身子消瘦了不少，倒是更好地衬出了他的脸。

只可远观而不可亵玩焉吗？不过只要再等一阵子，就能尝到这清莲了，到时候，就不会是出淤泥而不染那样了。

疼痛过后是更加难以忍受的痒，看着培养液里傅子遇无意识地挪动，谢晗给他打了一剂止痒剂。

腺体差不多已经和身体结合在一起。谢晗给他换了信息素浓度更高的培养液，刺激着他的腺体分泌激素，进行着下一轮的转化。  
一一一一一一一一一

一个多月过去了啊，看着外面找疯了的模样，真是让人忍俊不禁。

经过一个多月的改造，傅子遇的身体发生了细微却又明显的变化——白皙的皮肤变得更加细腻，体毛逐渐脱落，甚至身子也变得有弹性不少。他现在已经愈发接近一个正常的Omega了。

谢晗额外加了些特殊的药剂倒进了培养液里，药随着溶液一点一点渗透进这具已然改变的躯体，让傅子遇变得比一般的Omega更加敏感淫荡。

等伊甸园的禁果差不多熟透时，傅子遇的信息素浓度已经开始接近发情状态，谢晗满意地把改造成功的人从里面捞了出来，摘掉他的呼吸罩，安置在床上。

小美人鱼还没醒，眼睛闭着，头发湿漉漉地浸湿了枕头，经过改造的皮肤像是新生的婴儿，娇嫩又有弹性，只是鱼尾已经换成了修长白皙的双腿。

诱人犯罪。 

谢晗给他套上黑色的皮质项圈，衬得他的肌肤在灯光下更显白净，项圈上扣上铁链牢牢地拴在床栏上，就准备着先出去买点东西然后回来。

一进门口，谢晗就闻到一股烘焙饼干时的甜香味道飘散在地下室的各个角落。

发情了？和他估计得差不多。不过这味道…...有趣。

谢晗一步一步慢悠悠地走近傅子遇身边，傅子遇自被植入腺体后就被放进了培养罐里，一直都在昏迷不醒，刚被放出来又直接开始了发情期。他的意识还没恢复过来，感觉到身边有人接近，嘴里发出几声迷糊的哼叫，囔囔着：“薄…靳言…”

都这种时候了还想着别人？？谢晗猛然生出一股火气，他的猎物，他的玩具，现在脑袋里还在想着别人？刚欲伸出的手退了回来，饶有兴致且恶劣看着他发情。

小美人鱼，别逼我把你的鳞片一片片扯下来帮你认清我是谁。

发情中的傅子遇难受地在床上翻滚，用牙细细咬着枕头，不满地用头蹭着枕头，把柔软服帖的发丝揉得乱翘。白皙的肌肤上染上薄红，身体不自觉地扭动着，蹭着床单，手指在不停地扣着那片稀薄的白布，把床单弄得皱巴巴的，眼睛里含着水朦朦胧胧透着无助，一副媚到骨子里又青涩的姿态。再加上他身上的饼干的甜香，显得特别诱人。谢晗的下体不知不觉支起了帐篷。

食色性也，大抵如此。

情欲像似从毛孔钻进了五脏六腑里，无时无刻挑拨着傅子遇的神经，睁着泛红的猫眼迷迷糊糊间看见停在他面前的谢晗。

谢晗稍稍放出了点信息素，有些呛鼻的血腥味撞入饼干的甜香里，瞬间把傅子遇刚缓过来一点的理智再次征服掉。

傅子遇眼神迷离，每根骨头都散发着情欲的气息，对着谢晗和本能发出邀请：“帮我…”

谢晗没理他，猎人在收获时总喜欢欣赏猎物最后的挣扎和无路可退的悲鸣不是吗？好整以暇地看着他在床上跟个水蛇似的扭动，不得章法地用下体蹭着床单，摩挲着略微粗糙的布料以示安慰。

啧。“想要？”谢晗轻笑一声伸出手，放在傅子遇嘴边，命令道：“舔。”

傅子遇本能地伸出红舌，滑滑的软软的舌头灵活地舔舐着他的手。从手指的指根向上舔舐每一个关节，滑过指缝，再到手背，一一问候。

第一次发情的傅子遇迷迷糊糊的，完全没了意识，温顺又听话。

谢晗坐上了床，掏出自己早已挺立的性器，放在傅子遇面前。

“把我伺候舒服了，我就把你肏爽，知道不？”嘴上功夫感觉还行，他已经迫不及待地想要他那小舌头来伺候他了。

 

“嗯…”傅子遇依旧迷迷糊糊地应着，伸出舌头舔了舔，咂咂嘴觉得味道还好，凑上前把粗硬的性器含了进去，起初还有些困难，过大的龟头撑开口腔挤的舌头都无法动弹，唇瓣则被下端的毛扎得不舒服。眉头微微皱着，暗暗跟它较起了劲，更加卖力地吸允起来。

第一次被口的谢晗也是一脸震惊，没想到这家伙在无意识的情况下口活都这么好，或者说，是因为没有意识才靠着本能做出反应？

没过多久，谢晗就被他服侍得服服帖帖，一股精液喷洒进他的口腔里。

属于男性的腥味呛得傅子遇有些难受，但里面浓厚的Alpha信息素又让他格外渴求，稍微犹豫了一下就一股脑地咽了下去，舔了舔被摩擦得发红的唇瓣，嘴角还挂着淫靡的白斑，慢吞吞地转身跪在床上翘起臀部等待着对方。

“现在，可以了，吗？”傅子遇的眼神迷离，说话一顿一顿的，语气里还有些撒娇的意味，像是个勾魂的妖精。

真不知道他清醒过来的时候，又会是什么有趣的模样。可惜我不是那个王子，我只是拖你下地狱的女巫啊，小美人鱼。

“你应该叫我什么？嗯？”谢晗抚摸着他的脊背，光滑又有弹性的身躯摸起来非常舒服，温热的手掌引来身下人的阵阵颤栗。

傅子遇低低地喘息着，不是很懂他的意思。

“叫主人。”

“……主人。”

乖的不像话。

谢晗勾着项圈把他拎了起来，牵起一串金属碰撞的声响，把他的脖子勒出了红印。

被改造成Omega的身体理所当然的敏感，发情的穴口有透明的淫水缓缓溢出，正微微敞开邀请着他的侵入。

面对如此盛情的邀请，谢晗当然是毫不客气地插了进去。

“呃啊一一一”傅子遇失声尖叫，本就不清醒的脑子更是一片空白。

硕大的性器一下子贯穿他的身体，长驱直入，毫不留情地冲进他的深处。傅子遇只觉得身体里放入了又粗又烫的东西，声音里带上哭腔，“难受...大...不...”紧接着开始的快速的抽动撞碎了他的哀求，肉体的碰撞发出啪啪的声响，回荡在封闭的地下室里。

血腥味弥漫在周围，让傅子遇有一种倒在血泊里的错觉，甚至怀疑自己已经出血了。汗湿的头发贴在脸颊上，浑身上下裹了一层薄汗，双腿想要并拢又被粗暴地分开来，下身因为被粗暴地撑开肠壁的褶皱被抚平。

不过这具淫荡的身体尚在发情期，高热的穴肉不停地分泌出淫水迎合着他，然后谄媚地裹上炙热以示顺从。

谢晗恶趣味地顶向他的生殖腔，狠狠地想要撬开这个神经遍布敏感异常的宝地，傅子遇被顶撞得生疼。在他的潜意识里他还是个Beta，他不知道自己正在被触碰的是什么地方，只觉得很疼，小腹一阵抽搐，“呜…轻点…呜啊…”

对了，差点忘了要让这小子学会打开生殖腔。

谢晗放缓冲撞的力道，揉了揉他的头发：“乖，放松。把生殖腔打开，你就会舒服多了。”

“？”

“生殖腔，把它打开。”

傅子遇还半眯着眼，在他的认知里还是个Beta，根本听不懂生殖腔是什么。

“放松，把身体交给我。”

磨蹭了好一会，身下的小人又被按着操弄了好一会，完全被本能拖进了欲海的身体蜷缩着把生殖腔打开了一个小口，达到目的的谢晗直接顺着缝隙撞了进去。

被打开了生殖腔的Omega连尖叫声都发不出，身体却再一次对着Alpha放宽底线，邀请他在生殖腔里停留。

提胯在不同于穴道的生殖腔里快速抽插了一会并没有急着标记，而是慢慢地退了出来。

在确认玩具是否合格之前，不用那么急，反正以后有的是时间。未被标记的成熟Omega...呵。

发情仍在继续，由于没被标记的缘故，傅子遇显得更加难受，欲求不满地扭动着身躯。刚刚被戳弄生殖腔的快感让身体更加空虚，讨好着把他往生殖腔里含。

饼干甜香的味道撩动着他的心弦，谢晗把他翻了个身，看着他潮红的脸庞，嘴角的银丝，瑰红的眼角，把刚刚才拔出的性器重新捅了回去。

“呜啊…啊…舒服...快点……再深点...要...更深...”傅子遇的脸上挂着泪花，不管怎样抵抗内心的欲火还是浇灭不了，反而越烧越烈，只能拼命地让人侵犯，乞求着谢晗的给予。

欸，药剂好像打的太过火了。大半天过去，谢晗看着累瘫了的傅子遇，明明已经射了好几次，白浊黏在两人的下体，双腿软的无法合拢，甬道里已经夹了好几股精液，却还是不停地散发着旺盛的信息素。

算了，休息一下吧，还有事情要办。

谢晗抽出埋在他体内的性器，对方的小穴依依不舍地紧紧挽留，分开时还发出“啵”的声音，接着便是白浊混着透明的液体汩汩流出。干这么久了还不松，真是个不错的尤物啊。

转身往柜子里拿出一个跳蛋和一根自己尺寸差不多的震动棒，把跳蛋塞入身体用震动棒抵上他的生殖腔，引得傅子遇不停地颤抖起来，跳蛋的遥控器贴在他大腿内侧，然后把两样东西都调了最大档。

“啊啊……呜…嗯啊…”傅子遇晃了晃头，身体开始不停地发颤，轻微的震动声从他身体里传出。谢晗俯身亲了一口他的额头：“乖，晚点再回来跟你玩。”抬手给他阴茎根部扣上锁精环，然后心满意足地整理好衣服，悠哉悠哉地走了出去。

等谢晗再次回来时，傅子遇整个人软的像一滩水，下身不住地抽搐着，双腿拼命地夹紧也无法抗拒身体里磨人的玩具，嘴里发出无力的咽呜声。乳尖硬硬地挺立在空气里，身上还留有淡淡的抓痕，红红的，应该是自己按耐不住。

真淫荡。

看见谢晗的身影，满脸泪痕的脸庞有了些气色，声音细细的：“主人……生殖腔打开了，求你，求你肏进我里面。”

还真是欲求不满。

谢晗利落脱了裤子，欺身上去压住他，开始了新一轮的肏干，傅子遇含糊不清地应和着，抱紧了他的腰。

发情期总是让人劳累又刺激，三天的时间里，谢晗把傅子遇从头到脚玩了个遍，第一次发情就受到近乎高手的玩弄，傅子遇的双腿就没合起来过。身后更是时时刻刻含着那人的浊液，嗓子在第一天结束时已经哑掉，剩下的时间只能断断续续地呻吟和叫主人，刚开始还缠着谢晗要个不停，等到了后期只能无力地咬着他的肩膀承受着疼爱。

身上被弄得全是性痕，暧昧又色情。初尝风月的身体很是满足，心里却老是觉得缺了一块，至始至终谢晗都没有进行标记，迷糊的Omega只觉得委屈异常，拼命地粘着Alpha乞求给予，却被更加恶劣地玩弄了好一番。

发情期总算是结束了。

傅子遇头疼的欲裂，全身上下都是酸痛感，根本动弹不得。

嘶一一一他在哪来着？他记得他被谢晗迷晕之后带到了地下室……然后，谢晗要改造他？？模糊间想起自己主动邀请着谢晗进来的样子，这种感觉……为什么似曾相识？

“呃……”他试着动了一下身子，结果精疲力尽的感觉把他狠狠地压了回去。他的身体已经被改造了吗？

他不知道谢晗有没有标记他，他根本就不懂被标记的感觉。

傅子遇警惕地看着周围，谢晗好像不在这里，趁着自己四肢没有被压制，应该要想办法逃出去才对。

可是谢晗这么做，肯定是有十足的把握的，他知道傅子遇现在根本动弹不得，别说是逃跑了。况且他在门口装了警报器，只要他跨出这个门，铃声就会想起。

噢，准确的说，他应该连破解门的密码都没有精力去做吧。

再坚强的人，在高潮了三天三夜的情况下，对此也无计可施。

谢晗想着小奶猫应该醒了，提着刚买的食物打算投喂一番。

傅子遇一动不动地躺在床上恢复力气，不知道谢晗什么时候会回来，祈祷着自己能在他回来之前使得上劲。

自己现在是真的…变成Omega了吗？他一会会怎么样？像Omega一样发情？然后，像母狗一样求着Alpha上他？

想要恢复力气逃出去的想法，在他听见门开了的声音时就破灭了。也是，就他现在这个样子，还不得躺个一整天。

他静静地等待着脚步声由远到近，谢晗的声音在他耳边响起：“醒了。”没有疑问的意思，谢晗把他的身子撑起来，让他靠在床上。

傅子遇看着他的举动不作声，看着他打开一盒烤饼干，自己吃了一块，细细地咀嚼起来。

看他吃的这么津津有味，只感觉口中有口水分泌出来，肚子也饿得咕咕响。毕竟三天过去了他还没正经吃过东西，营养液怎么可能养活他。

肚子叫的声音打破了沉寂，傅子遇脸上充满窘迫，刚要开口质问他，就被一块烤饼干堵住嘴。

“跟你的味道一样，很好吃。”

一阵酥脆感袭来，等傅子遇把口中的饼干咽下去才反应过来，他的信息素是烤饼干味的。

“你到底有什么目的？！”傅子遇不想跟他浪费口舌，他只想找机会离开这里，现今他连谢晗的目的都不知道。

“目的？当然是要你啊，小饼干。”

“……”你算哪块小饼干？？“你要是想用我威胁靳言，我告诉你，那不可能…唔...”

惩罚性地咬上了他的嘴唇，撬开他的贝齿侵略性地往里面索取，把傅子遇搞的差点窒息。松开后，谢晗的语气里尽是不悦：“我不会用你去威胁他，你最好也别在我面前提起他，不然，我不保证你们俩都有好下场。”

赤裸裸的威胁摆在眼前，心想这次是自己这被盯上了，起码外面的人不会受到谢晗的骚扰。

见他这么乖，谢晗满意地继续喂了些饼干给他，之后给他准备了份丰盛的晚餐。

“补补身子吧，太瘦就不好吃了。”我可不喜欢玩轻飘飘的玩具。

傅子遇看着他一勺一勺地递过来喂，嘴也十分配合地张嘴吞咽着。

再等等吧，他能出去的。在恢复行动能力之前还是不要轻举妄动。

不知道过了多久，从谢晗给他进食的次数来看，两三天过去了吧。

谢晗给他套了件白衬衫就算了，不知道是不是故意的，那件衬衫大了一码，穿起来松垮垮的，显得他更小只。

谢晗看着他脸上恢复了血色，用项圈重新禁锢住了他，手脚倒是没绑着。

嗯……可以开动了。

这几天谢晗都在给他打奇奇怪怪的药剂，问他也不说是什么，他的身子倒是越来越敏感了，就连被触碰一下肌肤下面都能溢出水。

无声的恐惧涌上心头，他再不采取行动，他可能就不是他了。

这天傅子遇趁着谢晗抓起他的手给他打药的时候，猛地伸手掐住了他的脖子，嘴狠狠地咬了一口他的手，使劲地把他甩过来压在身下。

谢晗对他的举动毫无意外，小野猫毕竟是小野猫，总不会一直温顺下去的。不过他好像忘了，他现在是个Omega，而谢晗是Alpha，他对他的臣服会渗透到骨子里。

随着血腥味的溢出，傅子遇整个人犹如惊弓之鸟，Alpha的气息让他手上的动作开始变得缓慢无力。

谢晗趁机把手伸向他的后颈，腺体一遭到触碰，傅子遇整个人瞬间软了下来，变成依偎在谢晗怀里喘息着。

可恶……傅子遇瘫倒在他身上，谢晗轻而易举地把他捞了起来，狠狠地摁在了床上。

迫使他跪趴在床上，对他张开双腿，身后的嫩肉被暴露无遗，在感到被观看的情况下反而流出了水。

“放开我！”傅子遇扭动着身子试图挣脱开来，奈何浓厚的铁锈味压制着他，身子软的不像话。

谢晗拍打了几下他的臀部，敏感的身子果然兴奋地吐出水来。“呜……”傅子遇被拍的发出哼叫，叫声在后面消了音，狠狠地咬住嘴唇不让他再泄出半点令人羞耻的声音。

谢晗撸动了几下他的性器，熬了这么几天没尝到，早就涨的不耐烦了。他把性器放在穴口前打转，挑逗着傅子遇不断收缩的小穴。

“……别…别进来……放手…不要...”这次是在头脑清醒的情况下经历的，傅子遇怕得要死，他从来没感受过这种感觉。他现在什么都做不到，他只能苦苦哀求着那不可能如愿的终止。

性器顺着淫水一下子就捅了进来，那一瞬的快感让他整个人犹如触电一样一个激灵。“啊一一一啊一一一不要…呜啊…”毫无意义的求饶生声终是被舒服的浪叫声淹没了。

他控制不住他自己，心里就像是被狠狠地啃咬一般。

“不听话的小野猫，是要遭到惩罚的。”谢晗勒住了他的脖子，傅子遇的脸涨的通红，呼吸变得断断续续的。

谢晗要杀了他吗？傅子遇大脑放空，双手无力地挣扎着，扒着谢晗的衣服，张大着嘴想要索取一丝氧气。脑子里一片空白，强烈的求生欲使他不断挣扎着。

就在他快缺氧休克的时候，谢晗松开了手，扶住他的腰继续玩命地操干起来。

傅子遇被操得翻白眼，早不知自己身处何方。

那是……什么？

傅子遇脑海里闪现出莫名的画面。

在一个阴冷的刑讯室里，一群男人排着队进入他的身体，全身上下无处不被肆虐。身上没有一处不是伤痕，鞭子打在身上的疼依稀可见，面前一幅幅丑恶的嘴脸，还有人把他的性器插进他的嘴里，毫不留情地抽送着。

皮肤上全是被磨破的痕迹，白色和红色的液体在他的腿间流下，反而成了这个游戏的调味剂。

“苏所长的屁股可真是迷人啊，叫人百玩不厌～改天让大伙都来尝尝，看看这下贱的身子能伺候多少人。”

“军统就调教出这种下贱的货色？”眼熟的脸庞一闪而过，脸上尽是冰冷的嘲讽。

谢……谢晗？？

“唔！”胸前的双乳被狠狠地捏了一把，乳头像颗小红豆，在他胸前挺立着，谢晗有些不悦：“分心可不好啊。”

待他继续冲撞几次时，发现身下人的不对劲。傅子遇浑身颤抖着，眼中尽是恐惧，肚子里一阵反胃，捂住嘴干呕起来。

“怎么了？”就算是被强上也不至于这样吧。

“毕……忠…良…”傅子遇的瞳孔收缩着，脸色发白，看谢晗的眼神像是看到怪物，往后挪开了几下试图逃离床上。

谢晗把他拽了回来，脸上是按耐不住的兴奋：“听好了，不乖乖听话的话，我就把你抓去给那群试验品轮奸哦。”

为了确保这次改造能够顺利，谢晗抓了几个Beta做实验，失败过好几回，终于是成功了一个。而那些失败的试验品，被他扔进另一个隔间里锁着，再把成功的样品丢进去给他们享用，没准哪天还能派上用场。

“呜……不要，放开我！！”傅子遇拼命扒着往前爬。那是谁？是他吗？不对……为什么会出现在他脑海里，头疼的欲裂，一股不属于他的记忆涌了进来。

那种感觉就像是亲身经历过一样，不断地让他刻骨铭心地想起来。

他之所以被谢晗盯上也是因为这段记忆的主人吗？细思恐极，一切恶劣的想法在他脑内扩散，他会像那个人一样被这么对待吗？或者说，那个人就像是自己？

“不要过来……救救我，求你们了，放了我………”声音逐渐变成哭腔，让本来想戏弄他的谢晗心里揪了一下。

他毕竟不是苏三省。

他也不是毕忠良。

谢晗顺了顺傅子遇的背，掐了下他的脸让他清醒清醒：“我叫谢晗，不叫毕忠良。”

傅子遇强行镇定自己的情绪，他是傅子遇，就算有苏三省的记忆，也不能代表他会重蹈覆辙。

“我叫傅子遇，不叫苏三省。”他淡淡地回应着，即使明白对方会把自己当成苏三省的替身。

“嗯，那你也还是我的。”谢晗把他的身子挽回来点，尽量不惊动他，小心翼翼地扒开他的双腿，试探性地伸手开拓。

被耽搁了这么久，真是麻烦。

他把两根手指插了进去，傅子遇的后穴很好地把他容纳了进去，谢晗刮磨着他软软的肠壁，引来傅子遇压抑的喘息声。

这阵子的调教成果还是挺不错的，看他本能地夹紧双腿，谢晗又加了两根手指。

傅子遇咬着床单，他反抗不了，支支吾吾地说着：“极限了…嗯……别…”

谢晗轻笑一声，抽出手指，带出长长的银丝。拿了两个带静电的乳夹夹在他挺立的乳头上，再用根小针把他的尿道口堵住。

“呜……疼……”傅子遇疼得直打啰嗦，嘴上放软可怜兮兮的样子，心里咒骂了不知多少回他的恶趣味。

也就在这时像个小奶猫。

谢晗直接把性器插了进去，刚刚那变故憋的他难受，一进入他的体内就开始不停侵犯起来。

“哼嗯……”声音被撞得支离破碎，脑海里一度想涌上来的不属于他的记忆被粗暴地顶撞了回去，又溢出来，他被禁锢在进退两难之间。

身子被不停地刺激着，奈何前端被堵着，涨得生疼。求谢晗是不可能的了，只能煎熬地摩擦着床单等他什么时候玩够了放过他。

等他发泄了好几次，终于饶过傅子遇，把他揽过来抱着，傅子遇早就累得沉沉睡去。

谢晗曾想过把他改造成心里只有他，服从他的命令的傀儡，做他的专属宠物。

不过这个念头，在他了解过傅子遇之后就打消了。他不喜欢玩没有情绪波动的玩具，这跟养了个性爱机器人有什么区别呢？

枯燥无味。

只要不是太难驯服的小野猫，他都不想做到那一步。不过接下来他要是再难整治的话，就只能采取极端的手法了。

一一一一一一

之后傅子遇也一直不老实，不过谢晗就是喜欢看着他怕他的样子，那种感觉真是百玩不厌啊。

有一次他自己开了锁，结果触发了警报，还没跑到门口就被拎回来了。

“老实点不好吗？你为什么就不能乖一点？”谢晗扯着他的头发，把他拽进另一个门。

那是一个冰窖，之前用来存放鲜活器官的，现在是用来冻着点水果。

“唔。”一进去，傅子遇就被谢晗押在冰上，整个人被冻的僵硬，刺痛感遍布全身，双腿直颤。“好冷…放开我…好疼…”

“这是惩罚。”谢晗把他往下一摁，胸前的两颗红豆贴在冰上，身下也被谢晗用膝盖往前磕，疼得傅子遇嘶哑地哀嚎着。

“呜…好疼…求你了……不要…”冰冻使他全身变得麻木，全身像是被钉在了冰面上，脑子开始发昏，是休克的前兆。

谢晗琢磨着差不多了，手一松，傅子遇整个人垮倒在地上，身下早已被刺激出了淫水。他抱着自己冰凉的身体直打啰嗦，想把自己缩成一团。

谢晗把他拎了起来，让他趴在旁边的桌子上，拿了两块冰块往傅子遇后穴送去。

“啊一一一一”三块，四块，冰冷的冰块被推进他湿热的小穴，淫荡的穴口吞吐着冰块，像是吸冰棒一样包裹着把他们融化。

傅子遇早已泣不成声，谢晗显然还没玩够，在旁边的冰柜里拿出几颗荔枝，上面凹凸不平，傅子遇看着往前爬了几厘米，被谢晗拽回来把没剥皮的荔枝送了进去。

“嗯哼……”傅子遇发出一声闷哼，不知从什么时候起身子已经习惯了被侵犯的感觉，脑子里只剩下兴奋。

“还真是个欠干的小家伙。”连续塞了几颗荔枝，刮磨着他的肠壁，肚子有微微的隆起，除了默默承受好像再也没有什么能做的了。

谢晗看着差不多了，拍了把他的屁股，在他耳边吹着暖气：“今天就先不肏你了，自己吐出来吧。”

傅子遇泛红着脸，谢晗正盯着他身后看，羞耻感爆棚的他不敢有动作。

谢晗读懂了他的心思，有些好笑：“看了也不止一遍了，害羞什么，嗯？”说着按压傅子遇的膀胱，不了滚热的黄色液体喷射出来，。

啧，荔枝还没排出来就失禁了？

傅子遇捂住了脸，尽是委屈，想哭又自觉丢人，他什么时候这么狼狈过。到最后在谢晗轻声引导下排出了沾满精液的荔枝。

有一回谢晗被他用手术刀割到了手，这次他直接把他扔小黑屋里，用鞭子狠狠地打了他一顿。

“我错了…我错了…下次不敢了…”打在手脚上的都还好，谢晗把他吊在绳子上，双腿被扒开，春光展露无遗。

鞭子故意轻轻地甩在他的下体上，鞭打着他的囊袋，嫌他太吵了，就拿根震动棒塞在他的嘴里，让他只能发出咽呜声。

身子越来越敏感的傅子遇在纯鞭子的抽打下射了好几次，当谢晗把他放下来的时候，他以为他要上他，结果谢晗把他扔地上。

给他蒙上眼，双手捆绑在后面，留下一句：“不知悔改的玩具是劣质品。”关上了门。

傅子遇一个人呆坐在房间里，他蹭着身子试图把身上的束缚解开，结果都是无用功。

眼前一片黑暗，他什么也看不见。不知道过了多久，他的内心开始恐惧。

“谢晗？”他试探性地喊了一声，无人回应。

不知道第几天了，周围安静的让他几乎崩溃，每隔一段时间谢晗会进来给他打营养剂，无论他怎么喊，谢晗都没回应他。

有的时候，他总感觉这个世界上只剩下自己，什么也没有，就像他也不存在似的。

“谢晗！！你哑了吗！回答我啊……求你了…我错了我以后真的不会了…呜…放我出去吧，给我最后一次，最后一次机会…”

无论他怎么嘶吼，谢晗还是无动于衷，在窗口那里安静欣赏着在崩溃边缘的傅子遇。

直到第八天，谢晗才把他抱了出来，解开他身上的束缚。

傅子遇在看见他的第一眼就怔住了，下意识地缩在他的怀里，拼命讨好：“我会乖乖的 不要把我关起来…”

谢晗的脸上露出得逞的微笑，摸了摸傅子遇的脊背表示安慰。

“下次再不听话的话，就给你关一辈子。”  
一一一一一  
估摸着他的发情期要来，也是时候标记他了。

谢晗不紧不慢地输着密码，烤饼干的味道已经从门缝迫不及待地溢了出来，勾引着他的心弦。

看着床上蜷缩着发抖的傅子遇，谢晗像是享用晚餐一样靠近，抱着他的身子亲昵了一阵，才开始散发信息素。

傅子遇刚开始还躲闪地缩着身子，在闻到信息素之后变得老老实实的，张着嘴想要更多。

“别急，这就来满足你。”谢晗平时对傅子遇要求不是很多，偶尔用点道具什么的调教一下他的身子，只有在上床的时候才让他喊各种羞耻的称呼。

“该叫我什么？”谢晗把人搂进怀里用宽厚的手掌抚摸着光滑的肌肤，引起傅子遇一阵颤栗，温热的鼻息撒在他耳朵和脖颈上。

“主人……”傅子遇晕乎乎地应着，自己的身体被搞得比一般Omega发情还要难受，只能用身子去蹭了蹭谢晗身下的灼热表示邀请。

谢晗一口咬上他的耳垂用虎牙扎刺，手放到他后颈的腺体上揉捏，“主人该标记你了。”

听到标记这两个字，傅子遇的理智被硬生生拽了回来，发出轻微的抗拒“不可以……别…”如果被标记的话，他就完了。

谢晗非常不悦，略显锋利的虎牙直接扎进了耳垂的肉里，小小的血珠开始渗出，信息素顺着伤口往里灌，不知道是伤口还是信息素的血腥味围绕在两人鼻尖，“再说一次。”

傅子遇疼得神魂颠倒，仅存的理智告诉他这次绝对不能妥协。“不行……求你了，不要标记我…”眼泪顺着脸颊往下流，一幅楚楚可怜的模样。

再一次从并不算清醒的人口中听到拒绝，谢晗直接气笑了，“不要？那你想要谁？”手掐上傅子遇的脖子，力道渐渐收紧，“薄靳言？”

“不……”傅子遇脸红的都要熟了，他不想做Omega，也不想体验什么发情期，烤饼干的味道和血腥味混合在一起熏的他脑子发昏。

“既不是我也不是薄靳言。”

“也就是说，你还有别的人。李熏然吗？还是哪个我不知道的。”

“我的玩具心里还有别人啊，真是有意思到想把你毁了。”

“不是......”傅子遇都要被他气死了，“你放开我！我不想做Omega...快把我变回去...”

“玩具有命令主人的权利？你未免太看得起自己了。”谢晗扳过他的脑袋把白皙的后颈暴露在自己眼前，眼睛一眯张口咬了上去，犬齿刺穿皮肤的保护狠狠地扎进了腺体。

反应过来的傅子遇在谢晗怀里拼命挣扎，但发情期发软的身体根本什么都做不到，谢晗宛若毒蛇一样紧紧缠着自己，任自己如何捶打都不动，心里莫名涌起一股委屈。

更让傅子遇崩溃的是大量的信息素灌入身体，发情的omega本能觉得满足和安心，甚至期待他更进一步的侵犯，他被临时标记了。

身子软了下来，强烈的感觉被冲淡了一点，却迎来了新一轮的猛袭。

“嗯啊......想要....进来...”强大的信息素终于把他最后一丝理智压垮，傅子遇扭动着身躯渴望着谢晗的侵犯。

身下不断地流出淫水，从一开始他就饥渴得不行。 

谢晗掐着他的下巴，“本来想对你温柔一点的。”

分开两条修长的双腿，把臀缝里已经潮湿的花蕊露了出来，穴口在空气里软软地收缩着。

“看起来是饿了。”

粗硬的性器顶上小嘴，挺腰在周围磨了磨，龟头上染上亮晶晶的粘液，在傅子遇终于受不了开口讨饶之时狠狠地捅了进去，满意地看着他受不了地弹起身子，仰着头尖叫，把脖子暴露给自己。

引颈受戮的小鹿啊。呵。

“轻...轻点。”傅子遇在他身下抽噎着，粗壮的性器欲要贯穿他，双手抓着单薄的床单，像是抓住救命稻草似的。

整个人被撞成一摊春水，眼神迷离，嘴微微张开着，口水顺着下巴流下，滴在床单上。 

怒火夹杂着欲望在谢晗心里灼烧，这次的性爱比第一次更加粗暴和凶狠，傅子遇的双手被捏住手腕死死地按在头两侧，双腿因为受不了身体里狂风骤雨拼命地内合结果只是紧紧夹住了谢晗精瘦的腰。

身后的小洞被不停进出，完全不受自己控制地收缩，想要裹紧性器减缓他的速度却只能一次又一次被硬生生地操开，嗓子里全是崩溃的呻吟，话都说不出一句，眼角是明显的泪痕和红晕。地下室里回荡着呻吟声，喘气声和肉体的撞击声以及床晃动的摩擦声，淫靡得让人脸红心跳。

就在这时，潜意识里的记忆一涌而上，眼前谢晗的脸庞和影佐重合着。

“不要…救救我！啊！”傅子遇惊叫出声，他开始分不清面前侵犯自己的是谁，对方的每一下进攻都有把他干死的意图。

他看见自己怀了孕，然后硬生生被肏得流产，疼痛感遍布全身刺激着他的神经。“好痛…救救我…求你…”傅子遇蜷缩着，谢晗只当他是被干的发昏，脑子一时不清醒，反正上他的还是他。

迷迷糊糊间，他看见一个大男孩握着他的手，脸上尽显笨拙，却在小心翼翼地讨好着他，怕弄伤了他。

“月亮……月亮…”傅子遇囔囔出声，这个名字，有一种特别熟悉的感觉，那种温暖的感觉让他心灵舒适。

谢晗彻底被激怒了，被他上的时候想着别人就算了，还喊他的名字。看样子，是他上辈子的旧情人？

谢晗用力地顶撞了一下，“啊！”傅子遇被硬生生从回忆中清醒过来。仿佛听到谢晗咬牙切齿的声音：“听着，你是我的，我一个人的东西。如果你还想着别人，我把你，彻底毁掉。”

谢晗进的越来越深，隐约感觉到他想要肏进自己的生殖腔，傅子遇生疼地夹着腿妄想把他挤出去。“只要...不标记我，你怎么样都可以...啊！一一一”谢晗并不想听他的胡言乱语，只管往里面肏，嫩肉被操出来又怼回去。铁了心要标记他。

肥厚的肉壁被用力地戳刺，被保护的生殖腔渐渐受不了如此程度的进攻开始试探着张开小口，傅子遇用仅剩的理智努力地和屈服于Alpha的本能做着对抗，丝毫没发觉身体早已背叛。

“嗯啊……疼…..好疼…..要坏了….呜…”傅子遇的声音变得沙哑，早已叫不出什么来，他现在只想让自己舒服点，他实在是受不住了。

“要么自己打开，要么我硬撬，你自己挑一个。”被欲望熏染的嗓音低沉异常，听得傅子遇身体发麻。

“不可以......”他不知道生殖腔到底能不能被撬开，他只想坚守自己最后的理智，就算他输了，也不至于那么狼狈。

捏住手腕的力道再一次加重，没有一个Alpha能忍受在床上被Omega一次又一次地拒绝，本能里的征服欲彻底爆裂，谢晗挺腰把性器抵上叛逃者主动微敞的通道，胯下用力，一下又一下重重地撞击着小口。

被硬干生殖腔的傅子遇已经完全疯掉了，哭叫着，哀求着，崩溃着，身子在床上拼命地扭动怎么也躲不开压制，身体深处的缝隙却一点一点的扩大，从一条小缝隙变成小洞，再到含住硕大的顶端，最后被硬生生地撬开到最大，硬热开始攻击更加湿热柔软的生殖腔，傅子遇已经哭得说不出话了。

“哼呜…..”傅子遇口中只剩下哼哼唧唧的声音，生殖腔被强行撑开疼得他神魂颠倒。眼看就要晕过去了又被疼痛感刺激着神经强行醒了过来。脸上全是泪水，现在连哭的力气都没有了。

谢晗看他这样子终是停下动作，松开了一直攥住的手腕，抬手给他擦眼睛，“至刚易折啊小宝贝，早点听话多好。”

傅子遇不作声，全身早就没了力气，耷拉着脑袋，身子一晃一晃的，继续承受着谢晗的侵犯。

修长的手指从眼角滑到紧咬的唇瓣，拨开牙关救下被咬出牙印的红肿嘴唇，把傅子遇抱进怀里轻轻揉着性腺安抚他，“不哭了。”

傅子遇没力气回他，眼里早就挤不出眼泪，看他慢下来没有标记他心里反而有了点希望。

谢晗稍稍用力在生殖腔里不算快的抽插，搂着怀里哭过之后更加软乎的小奶猫终于放温柔了一点，细细把吻烙在他的脖子和肩膀上，听着他细细地哼叫心情莫名又好了起来，“小奶猫。”

伸出舌头把傅子遇脸上的泪水一点一点地舔去，属于alpha的结开始在生殖腔内膨胀。

傅子遇浑身一震，大脑最后的那根弦崩了，发出一声凄厉的嚎叫累得晕了过去。

胀大的结把性器锁死在生殖腔内，谢晗调整了下姿势让已经昏迷的人更好地接受自己马上的完全标记，液体从顶端射出一股一股地冲刷在生殖腔被磨得热烫的内壁上。

昏迷的傅子遇在灌精开始时发出了难受的哀鸣，身体却淫荡地把灌入的液体一口一口地吞下，等标记完成谢晗拔出去以后，还努力地收缩把Alpha的精液锁在生殖腔里含住。

标记完成后的Alpha对着Omega有种本能地体贴和温柔，拨开他汗湿的头发用手擦去汗珠，安静地等着他下一轮情欲的来袭。 

一一一一一一  
查了一个多月都没有什么重大发现，地铁内人潮汹涌，只能看清模糊的人脸，在摄像头拍下的画面中看见鲜花食人魔靠近了傅子遇的背后，不久后就被带下了地铁，定位器被扔了出来。

只能初步确定，是谢晗绑架了他。

本来这件事就棘手，加上傅子遇遇害，侦查的进度被大大减缓。

如果再查不出来，只能等谢晗主动联系他们了，到时候不管条件是什么，都要优先把傅子遇救出来，毕竟傅子遇是因为他才被卷进来的。

薄靳言这么想，面对其他人的反对坚持搜寻着。

有人劝他，“没准已经被杀人灭口了，放弃吧。”

活要见人，死要见尸。就算连尸首都没了，他也要找谢晗确认。

上面的人的力量比起傅子遇查东西还是慢了些，连续侦查了两个月，终于查出来些蛛丝马迹。

“找到了，谢晗的藏身地点。”

薄靳言看着屏幕上显示的地址，若有所思着。是时候做个了断了吧。

一一一一一一

被标记的傅子遇的身体缓了一天，期间谢晗也没有碰他，给他吃了避孕药。倒是他变得更加沉默寡言起来，时不时被苏三省的记忆充斥着神经。虽然脑子里还想着程月亮，怕谢晗生气，只字不提。

反正，他也回不去了。

谢晗回来的时候斜眼看了下后面的草丛，转身继续走进屋子，径直走到地下室。

谢晗的嘴角上扬，露出意义不明的微笑。终于是来了吗？

看了眼在床上被吵醒的傅子遇，轻轻地说了声：“有人来了哦。”

 

傅子遇刚开始还懵着，他带别人来做什么？想想自己现在全身赤裸着，身上还留有淤痕，缩了缩身子。

“是薄靳言，还有那些烦人的家伙。”谢晗补充着。

果不其然，看见傅子遇脸上有了喜色，眼里的光都要闪出来了。

啧，真叫人烦躁啊。

傅子遇一心想着出去，看着自己被糟蹋成这样的身子又有些后怕，就这么让他们看见他这副模样吗？

谢晗不慌不忙地打开暗道，看了眼身后的傅子遇，从柜子里那了几件衣服扔到床上：“穿上吧，我的玩具，只有我能看。”

傅子遇一愣，并没有动手穿上。谢晗见他磨磨蹭蹭的，上前把衣服套在他身上，捂了个严实。

外头的声音越来越响，看来是闯进来了，脚步声很快就接近地下室。

傅子遇原以为谢晗会带着他走，结果对方注视着他一会，留下一个匪夷所思的表情转身走进了暗道。

随着机关的关闭，薄靳言等人破门而入。薄靳言看着床上的傅子遇，连忙冲过来搭着他的肩膀四处查看：“你没事吧？谢晗呢？”

傅子遇看着熟悉的面孔出现在眼前，心里激动得说不出话，总感觉一切都不真实。下一秒他摇了摇头，说了他自己都不知道为什么要这么说的话：“他不见了，应该是逃走了吧。”

傅子遇被送进了医院，期间还要接受精神治疗，苏三省的记忆在他脑内一直挥之不去，被治疗了一个多月才忘记了大概。

“你不需要这些记忆，你是你，傅子遇。”

薄靳言和其他人轮流守着病房，生怕谢晗卷土重来又对傅子遇下手。

对这三个月的经历傅子遇只字未提，只是安安静静地接受心理治疗。他被标记了，除了谢晗，在发情期到来之前没人会知道他是Omega吧。

纸是包不住火的，薄靳言研究了一下地下室里的东西，虽然做爱的痕迹被谢晗清理的很好，但是改造的工具还在，也能猜到七八成。

傅子遇在察觉到他发现之后，不在意地说着：“不管是什么，都过去了，你不用担心。这次是我自己的问题，和你俩的恩怨没关系的。”

薄靳言沉默半晌，给他递了抑郁剂，“如果发情的话就用这个，你自己小心点。”

谢晗不是没来过。

他的行踪总是让人无法琢磨，他总能钻空子，就跟上次无声无息潜进医院一样。

傅子遇并没有睡着，听着这熟悉的不紧不慢的脚步声，他就知道，是谢晗来了。

说不怕都是假的，他闭着眼，不敢睁开眼让他发现自己醒着。是来警告吗？毕竟他不可能从这里把他带出去。

看守的人打了个盹，谢晗静静地看着床上闭着眼的美人。低头亲了一口他的额头，抚摸着他细腻的脸，最终依依不舍地离去。

确认他离开之后，傅子遇猛地睁眼，强装的镇定终是压抑不住，心跳加速到极点，急促地呼吸着。

他到底要干什么？

两个月后，傅子遇出了院，一切都好像回到从前的样子，他也非常积极地投入到工作中。仿佛疲劳会使他不用想太多。

不过，回到家也不安宁。谁能体会，自己家阳台经常有人光顾，然后还被人视奸的痛呢。

比如吃着饭的时候总感觉背后毛骨悚然的，转身一看，窗外的眼睛直勾勾盯着他，差点把他呛死。等他喝完水再看阳台，什么也没有。

傅子遇刚开始还以为自己是出现了幻觉，打算看心理医生再去治治。直到有天早上在阳台看见了一个小纸条：你离他太近了。

离谁太近了？薄靳言？从之前就一直在他面前强调薄靳言……吃醋？

傅子遇想着要不要告诉薄靳言谢晗就在他身边监视着他，等他跟薄靳言说完之后，让人找机会围剿他，却再也没看见过谢晗的身影。

安逸了那么久，Omega的不便终于显了出来。

这天傅子遇还在夜市走着，突然感觉全身发热，说不出的难受感遍布全身。

发情期到了？此刻还是在闹市，傅子遇悄悄地掏出抑制剂，却被身后的人一掌打掉。

正想着是不是谢晗时，看到的却是混混模样的陌生面孔。还是Alpha。

“哟，遇到了个发情的小美人。看样子还是被标记过的？算了，哥们不挑。”

傅子遇反身向他发起进攻，一手撂倒其中一个，狠狠地打在他的肚子上。发情期让他的武力值大大降低，另一个手疾眼快地伸向他后颈摸到了腺体，傅子遇整个人一软。

缓过来的那个人气急败坏地把他拽到了旁边的巷子里，开始扒他的衣服。

“还挺辣的，嗯？”

傅子遇挣扎着，蹬着想要在他身上肆虐的人，“不要……救救我……别过来…”

“小美人，你就从了吧，叫破喉咙也…”

“呃啊！！”另一个人突然在背后发出惨叫声，扒着傅子遇衣服的那个不耐烦地往后看：“瞎喊什……”

“砰”

实心水泥棍的重量不容小觑，两个混混相继倒地，在地上抽搐着，头破血流。

傅子遇往后退了几步，是个死胡同，他的贴在了墙上。眼睁睁看着来人把两人踩在脚下，用手中的棍子狠狠地敲向他们，倒下了，再拎起来，毫不留情。

“啊一一一饶命一一一救命啊，我错了…啊啊啊啊啊啊一一一”

血液和脑浆四溅，就算是看多了这种东西，在这种情况下傅子遇也不适地闭上了眼睛。

凄厉的惨叫声在他耳边响起几声就消失了，另外一个却是一命呜呼。

然而施虐者没有停下手，手上的力道丝毫没有减弱，骨头碎掉的声音，血肉四溅的声音在他耳边回荡，就这样持续了一分钟多。

傅子遇睁眼，看着眼前一身戾气的谢晗，地上一片血肉模糊，早就分不清人的模样。恐惧油然而生，握紧拳头警惕地看着他，像只受惊的小兔子。

此刻的谢晗就像是来自地狱的魔鬼，在他面前尽情嗜血。

谢晗缓过神来，脸上的表情柔和了许多。随手把棍子一扔，发出“哐当”的响声，走进傅子遇。

已经有好多天，没有和他的小饼干这样靠近了。

傅子遇下意识闭上了眼，他现在浑身颤抖着，因为发情的缘故。抑郁剂丢了，自己所谓的Alpha就在面前，显得无所适从。

谢晗伸出手，停到半空中又缩了回来，用衣角擦了擦手上的血，揉了揉傅子遇的头发：“抱歉，我来晚了，小饼干。”

说着把沾有血迹的外套脱了，附上他的后颈啃咬他的腺体，临时标记了一下。

身上的燥热缓和了下来，整个人舒服多了，以至于傅子遇在被他扛起来的时候才感到惊慌失措。

“放开我！”傅子遇挣扎着，身子却不听使唤，松垮垮的。

正当他想着自己是不是又要被关在哪个暗无天日的密室时，谢晗停在了他家门口，把他放了下来。

“开门。”

傅子遇脑子放空，手忙脚乱掏了钥匙开门，进门的时候反手要把门关上，却被谢晗顶住了门。

他有些惊慌失措，脸上倒是平静的模样：“刚刚...谢了，你可以走了吗？”

谢什么谢，自己变成现在这样还不是因为他。

谢晗推开了门，顺手推了一下傅子遇的手把门关上。“有我在的话，就不用抑郁剂了，会伤身子。”

傅子遇往后退了几步，小声拒绝着：“不用你管，请你马上离开这里。”

“你不想要吗？”谢晗逼近他，捏着他的下巴问，一边悄悄把自己的信息素放出来。

闻到血腥味的那一刻，傅子遇暗叫不妙，开始有神志不清的征兆。

好想……靠近他…

就这么闻了一瞬，谢晗就把信息素收了回去，反而让人倒胃口。

傅子遇注意到自己的失态，心想着他要是硬来自己也没办法了，等待着谢晗下一步的举动。

“我尊重你的选择。”这句话响起的时候，傅子遇都以为自己幻听了。“你要是不想要的话，我现在就走。但是你别忘了，我是你的Alpha。”

欲情故纵。

谢晗作势要转身，意料之中的，傅子遇扯住了他的衣角。

他看见他的小奶猫红着眼，嘴里吐出极其不情愿的话语：“你留下来，以后不会再惹麻烦了吧？”

“看你表现。”谢晗露出胜利者的笑容，却也知道，自己口口声声说着的玩具，不知从什么时候起就变了质。

房间里的人水乳交融着，度过了一个令人难忘的夜晚。

一段时间后，傅子遇跟薄靳言说要和谢晗一起去外地时，薄靳言先是诧异，“你得病了。”

“我知道。”傅子遇苦笑，“但是我们…应该是不一样的。”

谁知道呢，或许他们的爱是相互的吧。

后续：（2019.3.17快乐重修加番外）  
①   
那晚过后，谢晗抱着傅子遇坐在办公桌前，傅子遇坐在他的大腿上嗒嗒打着字，还要查蔺漪阳。谢晗是不会给他透露什么的，他只能自己查。

谢晗环抱着他，安静地看着他忙碌，却充满了发自内心的满足感。

他想要的，得到了，是他一个人的。

“你怕我？”身后的谢晗突然淡淡地问了句，让傅子遇有些错愕地缩了缩身子。

“啊？……没有。”

谢晗蹭了蹭他的脖子，吸了一口他身上干净清新的味道：“一整天下来这么听话，我可不信。”

“……那你要我怎么样？”傅子遇有些恼火，脸上尽是不自然，说不怕都是假的，他干过什么自己心里没点数吗。不听他的，自讨苦吃？

“如果是以前的你，现在想着的会是一边顺从我一边想着除掉我。”

傅子遇才反应过来，谢晗现在之所以纵着他，  
是因为他的问题，他现在居然没有把他赶走的想法，别说杀了。

“你喜欢我吗？”说出这句话的时候，傅子遇的手有些颤抖，咽了口口水。

谢晗思索了一会，挑眉：“不喜欢。”

“我爱你。”

傅子遇一怔，随后自嘲地笑了笑，继续忙着手上的工作：“骗子。”

谢晗摇头，眼里尽是宠溺：“要是不喜欢的话就说出来。”

“那你可以下来吗？我的腿磕桌子半天了，酸。”傅子遇终于忍不住抱怨。

“……噗。”谢晗把他抱起来，自己起身然后把他放回椅子上。“我去做饭，你慢慢查。”

真的还是假的，很重要吗。

②   
谢晗看起来也不会再做什么手脚，傅子遇当然要得寸进尺。

告别了薄靳言就风风火火地去外地玩真人CS去了，一想到这里，他就特别懊恼。

曾经，有多少个日子是被薄靳言害的突然被敌人打。

刚探了个头，电话铃声就响起了，拿起来一看。

…“什么事？我不是说度假吗？欸，行吧，你把文件传给我，我现在没空。”脚步声逼近，傅子遇一手滑没拿稳枪。

看到来人之后就松懈了：“是你啊，吓死我了，我还以为又完蛋了。”

结果下一秒，谢晗把他给淘汰了。

……？？？

傅子遇瞬间炸毛，跳起来就要打人：“干什么！我们不是友军吗！”

谢晗看着扑上来准备用枪敲他的傅子遇，无辜地指了指自己：“我是敌军。”

………就算是敌军，你这样也很容易单身的。傅老妈子内心复杂。

 

莫晨：还有的小番外以后再… 好困… 我好菜 我ooc魔王，你妈的，为什么  
这次大概就修了修剧情增了两个play什么的，莫得了

哀鸣，终结。


End file.
